There is a problem known as a standby power in the field of power supply and power distribution systems. This standby power problem can be also referred to as leaking electricity, phantom load, or vampire power. More specifically, the standby power is a wasted electrical energy that is consumed while electrical appliances are switched off but still connected to the main power supply.
These electrical appliances range from televisions, home entertainment systems, personal computers and peripherals, to space heaters, room air-conditioners and coffee pots, and that all of which continue to draw power even when they are turned off. Vampire power is a constant drain on people's wallets as well as the electrical grid at an average of 10-15 watts per hour per device, and that various government analyses estimate that the amount of standby power wasted accounts for as much as 12% of all residential power. The average United States household wastes over 1,300 kWh of electricity each year due to standby power, and the cost of standby power wasted by plug-in products in the United States is estimated at $4-8 billion annually.
There are several prior arts unveiled system and methods for saving energy. AU 2010256278 B2 discloses a system for monitoring power consumption of a plurality of electrical devices, wherein the system including means for communicating with an energy saving device of the type permitting energisation of a plurality of electrical devices from a single mains supply electrical outlet, and that the energy saving device having a plurality of controlled electrical outlets and a single electrical input adapted to connect to a mains supply electrical output, and switch means adapted to connect electrical supply from the mains supply electrical outlet to each of the controlled electrical outlets in response to a sensed state of at least one of the electrical devices, monitoring means for monitoring power consumption of the controlled electrical outlets, and output means for outputting data relating to the monitored power consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,335 B2 discloses a socket assembly enables a number of electrical appliances to be automatically isolated from, and reconnected to, an electrical power supply upon respectively switching off or on a “master” appliance, the assembly includes a master electrical outlet and at least one slave electrical outlet both connectable to a common power source, sensing means for sensing power drawn from the master electrical outlet, and a controller operable to isolate the at least one slave electrical outlet from the power source when the sensing means detects a fall in power drawn from the master electrical outlet from a first, higher level to a second, lower level.
US 2013/0338844 A1 discloses an apparatus for monitoring power comprises a plurality of plugs, at least one sensor in communication with the plurality of outlets, and at least one microcontroller unit in communication with the at least one sensor, wherein each of the plurality of plugs is able to provide electrical power to a device. The at least one sensor is configured to monitor current flowing to the plurality of plugs, and the at least one microcontroller unit is configured to receive readings from the at least one sensor regarding the amount of current delivered to the plurality of plugs.
The apparatus, system and methods unveiled in the prior arts are however not intelligent in that the energy saving system and method do not overcome the problem of abrupt termination of electrical devices, and that abrupt termination of the electrical devices is a nuisance to the user if the user is still using the electrical appliances.